Pockyomi
by Ero-Sennin-chan
Summary: Itachi decides to have some fun with Deidara and some Pocky. Yaoi


**Author:**

**Inspired by some fan art and other fan fictions. Itachi and pocky. Yes.**

* * *

The sky was blood red. Grey clouds raced across it at an alarming pace and a faded full moon hung near the horizon. The landscape around him was all black and white. A large, red light came from a small hill, where the silhouette of his opponent stood.

"Shit," Deidara said out loud. He was trapped in Itachi's Tsukiyomi. Again.

It had happened a few weeks ago, and Itachi had tortured him for what felt like a full day, stabbing him repeatedly, cutting him open… he was still getting over it. It had been both physically and mentally exhausting. He didn't want to go through it again, especially not so soon.

A few moments ago he had been in the Akatsuki hideout's meeting room where they had been having a social gathering. He'd looked over at Itachi, and now here he was.

Deidara seemed to be tied to a tree or pole, unable to move.

Itachi walked towards him. Each step was painfully slow, a red halo shimmering around his outline from the light that shone behind him.

"Don't look so disappointed," Itachi said. "It will only feel like an hour this time."

That surely meant that whatever was coming would be much worse than the last time. Deidara felt a drop of sweat trickle down his neck.

Finally, light shone on Itachi's face, an evil smirk gracing his usually placid features. He stood less than a metre away from the other man.

Deidara drew in a shaky breath as Itachi reached into his cloak, pulling out a small red box.

The blonde stared down at it incredulously. "P-pocky?"

Itachi's smirk didn't fade in the least as he opened the box and slowly lifted one of the chocolate coated sticks towards his mouth. He ran the tip of it along his lips teasingly. His tongue flicked out, tasting the sweet candy. He let out a low groan.

All Deidara could do was stare, baffled by Itachi's behaviour. It wasn't as though he minded – it was better than the usual torment. A lot better. But he had a feeling that it would be more torturous in a way.

Itachi bit a tiny piece off the end of the stick, gasping and moaning at the sugary taste.

Deidara clenched his fists, refusing to let himself become aroused by this and refusing to admit that he kind of wanted some Pocky, too.

Itachi glanced over at him, red eyes glowing and heavily lidded. "Do you want some, Deidara-kun?"

_Dammit._

"No," the blonde spat, watching as the tip of the stick disappeared into the dark-haired man's mouth again.

Itachi sucked lightly on it, sighing. "Are you sure?"

Deidara glared at the other man and grunted angrily in response.

Itachi's eyes widened innocently. "But it's so… good," he moaned, closing his eyes and pushing the stick back into his mouth, almost all the way in.

Deidara tried to control his breathing, not wanting Itachi to have the satisfaction of knowing what this was doing to him. His body had other ideas, though. He felt more sweat drip down along his brow and a tingling in his crotch. _God dammit, Itachi._

Itachi grinned – something Deidara hadn't thought was possible – and got down on his knees to continue eating his sweet treat. He took two out at once and swirled his tongue around them, eyes on the blonde.

Deidara knew that he was blushing. His face was hot and he was embarrassed that his fellow Akatsuki member was having such an effect on him. He knew he should look away but he just couldn't tear his eyes from the sinful scene in front of him.

"Are you one hundred percent sure," Itachi asked, "that you don't want some?" He pulled his coat off, spreading it out on the ground.

Deidara watched as several boxes of Pocky spilled from the pockets of the coat, all strawberry and chocolate flavoured. He'd resisted the chocolate but would he be able the resist the temptation that was strawberry flavoured Pocky? His mouth began to water.

"Because it looks like you might just be _saying_ no," Itachi purred. "There's no need to be polite, you know. I'm _more_ than willing to share."

Itachi crawled over towards the other man, stopping right in front of him, his face just a few centimetres from the blonde's bulging crotch.

"This isn't funny, Itachi!" Deidara gasped. "Release me!"

Itachi ignored the demands and took another Pocky stick from the box. He put his free hand on the blonde's thigh and ran his tongue from the base of the stick to the tip, looking up into Deidara's eyes as he did so, his face still dangerously close to the other man's crotch.

"Stop it," Deidara pleaded, trying to shrink away but unable because he was tied up to… he looked up. So it was, in fact, a tree. _How classy, Itachi._

He thought of how his fellow Akatsuki members might be laughing in the near future as Itachi told the story of what was happening right now to the newest member. The others would have heard it a hundred times, of course, but because they loved laughing at Deidara's shame, but it would always be funny.

Itachi tossed the box aside and reached for a pack of strawberry flavoured Pocky instead.

God alone knew how Itachi walked around the Akatsuki hideout with a box of Pocky almost every day and still stayed so slender and fit. Deidara tended to stick to a strict diet so he rarely ate candy, but when he did, it was usually strawberry flavoured Pocky. It was just one of the greatest tastes he'd ever experienced.

He looked down, finding it increasingly difficult to resist as Itachi's hand made its way up his chest and towards his mouth with a strawberry Pocky stick grasped between those pale, slim fingers.

_How does he know?_ Deidara wondered as the stick brushed against his lips. The sweet scent of it drifted up towards his nose and he moaned lightly. There was no point in resisting. Itachi had him. Sure, he would be the laughing stock of the Akatsuki but that had probably been a long time coming.

Deidara flicked his tongue out, desperate to taste the delicious stick between Itachi's fingers.

Itachi pulled the stick away at the last minute, though. He wiggled his finger at Deidara. "You said you didn't want any," he said, his smirk returning. He shoved the entire stick in his mouth and chewed.

"Fuck you," Deidara muttered, looking away.

Itachi reached up and grasped Deidara's chin, directing his face back towards the Uchiha and his Pocky. "I can make this last longer if you want to get cocky about it."

He stood up and placed a kiss on Deidara's cheek, then went around the side of the tree.

Deidara tried to turn his head to see what Itachi was doing, but could only see just a little to his left where Itachi stood. He gasped as he felt something brush against his hand, and the mouth on his palm opened involuntarily, desperate for that sweet candy. The taste buds on his hands weren't as strong as his normal ones but he would take what he could get.

The tongue darted out and slid across smooth skin. He realised too late that it was Itachi's finger that was running along his palm, not a Pocky stick. It tasted slightly salty, with a hint of soap.

He didn't think it was possible to blush this hard. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he stuttered.

"Hmm." Itachi pushed the tip of his finger into the mouth, pressing against the tongue.

Deidara's breath was coming out in short gasps. He let the tongue relax and curl around Itachi's finger but the Uchiha pulled it out and stood back in front of him.

"So, about that Pocky…" Itachi let the sentence hang in the air.

Deidara nodded enthusiastically.

"Why are you shaking your head around?" Itachi asked innocently.

"I want…" Deidara started. _Dammit! He's going to force me to say it._ Oh well. He really couldn't hold back any longer. "I want some Pocky."

Itachi had started sucking on one of the sweet strawberry flavoured sticks again, and pulled it out with a 'pop'. "My, my, you're so demanding. No manners at all." He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Please," Deidara whispered.

Itachi ran his tongue along the stick and then put it all in his mouth again.

Deidara groaned at the sight, noticing that he was so hard that it hurt. When he was released from this stupid technique he would definitely make Itachi pay. Perhaps he would hide a bomb under his pillow or something. But for now, he simply _had_ to have some of the candy that Itachi seemed to be enjoying so much.

"Please," he begged again. "Please let me have some Pocky."

Itachi pulled another stick out of the box and held it a few inches from Deidara's face. "You want this?"

"Yes," Deidara whined. "Please, Itachi. Please…"

Itachi moved his fingers agonisingly slowly towards Deidara's mouth. Deidara whined loudly, panting and wriggling around under the ropes.

Finally, the sweet stick pressed against his tongue and then pushed into his mouth. He moaned deeply as he tasted the sugary goodness, sucking hard on the Pocky stick and then biting down into the biscuit centre. The sweet taste nearly blinded him – somehow it was even better than usual, coming from Itachi's hand.

Itachi hummed appreciatively as he cupped his hand around the other man's crotch. "Why are you so excited, Deidara-kun? Do you love Pocky that much?" he whispered into his ear.

"Itachi…" Deidara whispered. "More, please…"

"No," Itachi said simply. "I've shared enough." He backed away from the other man, slipping his shirt off as he did so.

Deidara gasped as he stared at the slender but firm body before him. He had no idea why Itachi was trying to seduce him, using Pocky and his Tsukiyomi technique of all things, but he barely cared anymore. He was starting to get other ideas of how to get revenge once Itachi released him.

Itachi sat down on the ground again and ran his hands along his chest as he watched Deidara. He sucked and licked at yet another Pocky stick, moaning into it.

* * *

What felt like an hour or so later (although in reality was only a few seconds), Deidara felt as though he would literally go mad soon, if he wasn't there already. He had watched Itachi seductively eat Pocky sticks over and over, shirtless, moaning, licking at each stick, staring at him with those blood-red eyes…

A couple of times he had tried begging for more Pocky but Itachi had only tortured him further, bending over into suggestive positions as he continued trailing his tongue along the stick in his hand.

Eventually, Itachi made his way over and brushed his lips against Deidara's, and then suddenly it was over and Deidara found himself back in the Akatsuki hideout's meeting room.

He blinked and glanced around, his head spinning.

A few of the other members were smirking at him, a couple were even chuckling. Did they know what Itachi had done to him? He felt a blush creep across his face.

"He looks feverish," Kisame noted. "You must have really taken it out of him."

"Right now he's probably in a world of pain," Itachi said seriously. "I'll get rid of him. You guys continue."

The rest of the members in attendance returned to their board games (the organisation often played such games at their weekend socials) as Itachi ungraciously hoisted Deidara over his shoulder and started walking to the area where their sleeping chambers were.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Deidara whispered once they reached his bedroom.

"I thought that after all that you might want to share some Pocky with me," Itachi said, his tone as serious as ever. He threw Deidara onto the bed, kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
